Elvira
Elvira, also called Elvira, Mistress of the Dark is a multimedia series starring the titular character, a dark and mysterious, although funny and upbeat woman co-created and played by actress Cassandra Peterson. Originally starting out as the hostess of B-grade horror movie presentations, she later became an Halloween icon and got her own movies, comics, songs and games. Note that Elvira often tended to blur the line between fictional character and real life personality, appearing in-character in live events, talk shows and reality shows, as well as being credited as "Elvira as herself" in most of her appearances. For these reasons she is sometimes considered just a stage persona, rather than a proper fictional character, however that's not correct since she does have fictious background and personality clearly distinct from Peterson's. Being owned by Peterson herself, Elvira is trademarked by the dedicated company Queen "B" Productions. TV and home video Elvira appeared as the host of many TV and home video series. Note that since these are just movie presentations, they could technically be considered non-fiction, although they did serve as the basis for Elvira's character. *''Elvira's Movie Macabre'' (September 26, 1981 - November 2, 1986), the original series of horror movie presentations, it ran for 5 seasons for a total of 140 episodes. Many episodes got later released in singular or double-feature DVDs. *''ThrillerVideo'' (1985), a series of home video releases, 24 of which were hosted by Elvira and were also called Thrillervideo hosted by Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. The ones not hosted by her were still labeled "Thrillers without Elvira" in some promotional material. *''Elvira's Halloween Special'' (October 31, 1986), a TV special for MTV. *''Midnight Madness'' (1990), a new series of home video releases, serving as a follow-up to ThrillerVideo, and also known as Midnight Madness hosted by Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. *''Elvira's Halloween Movie Schlock-A-Thon'' (October 30, 1993), a TV special for CBS. *''Attack of the Killer B Movies'' (September 2, 1995), a TV special for NBC. *''Elvira's Horror Classics'' (2004), a series of 3 DVDs containing 2 movie presentations each; it was later released as a singular boxset titled Elvira's Box of Horrors. *''Hollywood's Creepiest Creatures'' (October 30, 2004), a TV special for Animal Planet. *''Elvira's Movie Macabre'' (September 20, 2010 - May 16, 2011), consisting of 20 new episodes; despite sharing the same title as the original show, it's officially considered "season 1" of a new series. Many episodes were released in DVDs and on iTunes, including 6 previously unaired episodes. *''13 Nights of Elvira'' (October 19 - October 31, 2014), a new series produced for Hulu, it consists of 13 episodes, released once a day leading up to Halloween 2014. A reality show titled The Search for the Next Elvira also aired between October 13, 2007 and 2008. The pilot for a TV show titled The Elvira Show was produced in 1993, but never released. Movies Two Elvira movies were released: *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' (September 30, 1988) *''Elvira's Haunted Hills'' (June 23, 2001) Comic books Three Elvira comic book series were published: *''Elvira's House of Mystery'' (January, 1986 - January, 1987), an 11-issue series published by DC Comics. It received a special issue: **''Elvira's House of Mystery Special'' (November, 1987), also known as Elvira's Haunted Holidays. *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' (May 1993 - February 2007), a 166-issue series published by Claypool Comics. Issues from this series were collected in two trade paperback issues: **''Elvira Mistress of the Dark: Comic Milestones-Comics Format'' (August 1, 1996) **''Elvira Mistress of the Dark: Double Delights'' (August 1, 1996) *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' (July 2018 - July 2019), a twelve-issue series published by Dynamite Entertainment. *''The Shape of Elvira'' (January - April, 2019), a four-issue miniseries published by Dynamite Entertainment. A comic book series was also announced for a 2013 release, but was never published. Novels Three Elvira novels were published, written by Elvira and John Paragon: *''Elvira - Transylvania 90210'' (November 1, 1996) *''Elvira - Camp Vamp'' (February 1, 1997) *''Elvira - The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' (April 1, 1998) All three were re-published as e-books in 2018. Music albums *''Elvira and the Vi-tones: 3-D TV'' (1982) *''Elvira Presents Vinyl Macabre: Oldies but Ghoulies (Volume 1)'' (1983) *''Elvira Presents Haunted Hits'' (1987) *''Elvira Presents Monster Hits'' (1994) *''Elvira Presents Revenge of the Monster Hits'' (1995) *''Elvira's Gravest Hits'' (2010) Video games Three Elvira videogames were released: *''Elvira: Mistress of the Dark'' (1990), Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS. A survival horror game. *''Elvira: The Arcade Game'' (1991), Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS. An action platformer loosely based on the plot from the first Elvira movie. *''Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus'' (1992), Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, MS-DOS. A sequel to the game Elvira: Mistress of the Dark. Arcade machines Three Elvira-themed pinball machines were released: *''Elvira and the Party Monsters'' (October 1989) *''Scared Stiff'' (September 1996) *''Elvira's House of Horrors'' (September 2019) Various Elvira slot machines were released, including: *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' (2002), also simply called Elvira. *''Elvira's Secret'' (2012) *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' (2015) *''Elvira's Monster Madness'' (2015) Elvira also appeared in the slot machine Garden Party Bonus, but that's not considered part of her series, nor a fictional work. A motion control ride starring Elvira, called Superstition 3D was also released at various locations in 1997. Merchandise A high number of additional merchandising items were released, including figures, jewelry, and calendars. An Elvira-themed cereal called Elvira's Funko's was also released in June 2018, including an exclusive Funko mini-Pop Elvira figure. Links to other series Note: considering that Elvira served as a host for movie presentation, most of her references to movies happen during fourth wall breaking, therefore shouldn't count as fictional links. Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Type 3 spin-offs Category:Live action shows Category:Queen "B" Productions